


Fate Divided

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, first sight, last sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: Written for the Angst August part of a year-long challenge I am taking part in.It may not be angst-filled enough yet, but there will be more parts to come.Came about from a prompt I found on Tumblr:SHIPPING / ANGST PROMPTPrompt for sad/angsty fics: Take your favourite couple and write one (or more) one-shot(s) describing “the first time and the last time” they did something together.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Angst August part of a year-long challenge I am taking part in. 
> 
> It may not be angst-filled enough yet, but there will be more parts to come. 
> 
> Came about from a prompt I found on Tumblr:
> 
> SHIPPING / ANGST PROMPT  
> Prompt for sad/angsty fics: Take your favourite couple and write one (or more) one-shot(s) describing “the first time and the last time” they did something together.

_ Hermione _

For all the reading she had done about Hogwarts Hermione was nervous as she waited to enter the Great Hall for the first time with all her fellow first years. Neville was beside her, he seemed nice, she’d met him on the train earlier, and he soothed her nerves more than she cared to let on. She had vowed then that she would do her best to keep him as a friend over the years, she could do with kind friends. 

The black haired boy and the ginger one were up ahead on the stairs, she hoped that she could keep away from them as much as possible… especially that ginger one, she didn’t know what it was about him, but he made all the short hairs on the back of her neck raise up and all she wanted to do was roll her eyes at him over and over again. Her eyes found the silver blonde hair of another boy, and there was a flutter in her stomach, his hair was beautiful, the way it caught and reflected the light. He was stood tall, holding himself so upright it looked like he had a rod up his back. He looked proud of himself, he probably was. That didn’t stop Hermione from wanting to get closer to him. She gently pushed her way closer. She heard him introduce himself to the other two boys, Draco Malfoy… that was going to be a name she just knew she would remember. Latin for Dragon, hopefully, he wasn’t as fierce as the creatures he was named after. 

Before she could get any closer they were ushered into the Great Hall to be sorted in front of the others, they were guided into the Great Hall and up the front as Professor McGonagall placed a stool and an old hat in front of them. 

She half-walked, half-skipped to the Gryffindor table when she was sorted. Surrounded by a sea of black, red and gold she watched for the four boys she had met to be sorted. Her heart soared when Neville was sorted into Gryffindor with her, she hugged him close to her as he joined her at their new house table. By the end of the sorting Malfoy had been placed into Slytherin, which made him grin like a Cheshire cat as he strutted his way over to his house table. Hermione’s heart sank, even she had heard about the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin and knew that meant it didn’t matter how she felt about the Malfoy boy nothing could happen now. The black haired boy and the ginger one were both sorted into Gryffindor too, much to Hermione’s dismay. The ginger one was hugged by three older ginger boys… probably some relations of his Hermione thought. 

 

_ Draco _

Draco knew he’d be in Slytherin, he couldn’t help but grin at the fact the hat took such a short amount of time to come to that conclusion. He didn’t even think that Professor McGonagall had even put that hat on his head properly before it roared out “SLYTHERIN” to the rest of the student body. 

His eyes roamed around the room as he stood up before he moved towards his table. That was when he saw her. She was sat there at the Gryffindor table, her bushy brown hair was a cloud around of her head. She was looking down at the table, but she seemed sad for some reason. All Draco knew was he had a knot form in his stomach and an aching need to see that sadness disappear. He would do everything he could too or everything in his power. Even though she was a Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin. He’d never felt like this, never expected to. And he never wanted to feel like it again, if he could help it. 

 

Later on that night, in the Slytherin dungeons Draco still couldn’t take his mind off the girl. Hermione Granger. That was a nice name, to suit a nice-looking girl. He needed to stop thinking about her. Merlin knew what any of his fellow Slytherin’s would say if they found out his mind was on a girl, let alone a Gryffindor. He just couldn’t stop himself wanting to see her again, and often. However silly that sounded. 


	2. Supposed Last Sight

_ Hermione _

Despite her better judgement, over the years her feelings for Draco Malfoy hadn’t lessened… if anything they had got stronger. Even though he clearly hated her, how could he not he was a Malfoy, a Death Eater They despised and wanted rid of muggleborns like her. She had never let on about her feelings, never hinted about them or anything. She tried to keep them buried. She had done so well… but tonight it just wasn’t happening. They were in the middle of a war, on opposing sides; but she wanted, no needed, to see him. Once last time. Even if they both died she had to see him one last time. 

 

She finally found him, and her heart was in her throat. She wanted more than anything to tell him everything. But knew she couldn’t. She just couldn’t stand the idea of potentially never getting chance to. 

 

_ Draco _

When she turned up at Malfoy Manor Draco couldn’t believe his luck. This bright, plucky witch who had given him a run for his money over the years was finally here… in his family home. He never thought that this day would come. It was marred by the fact she was an enemy of the Dark Lord’s though, so he had to hide his jubilation of seeing someone alive that he thought he would only ever see again after she had died. He wanted to do anything that he could to make sure he never had to see her dead, or not for many many years yet. He wanted to make amends, to show her his true feelings. He knew that wasn’t possible, not the way that things were now. He lived in hope that he could one day. For now, he just had to make sure she got out alive, even if it cost him everything, the pain of losing her would be too great for him to bear. 

 

When she got out he celebrated in solitude. He was happy that she had escaped with her life. All he had to do now was make sure she kept it - somehow. He knew that wouldn’t be easy, what with the Dark Lord, Mother and Father and even Aunt Bellatrix breathing down his neck and watching his every move. He swore to himself that he would try his best though. 

 

The fateful night had arrived, they had infiltrated the castle. He was midway through fighting some faceless order member when he felt her presence. He hadn’t even laid eyes on her yet he could tell you exactly where in the castle she was. He knew she would be here - so long as she was still alive, which he was positive of, he figured he would know, in his heart, if she wasn’t. 

 

He whirled around on the spot and saw her, his face lit up, it took him all his efforts to stay rooted to the spot and just watch her. He wanted nothing more than to run up to her and just take her in his arms and whisk them far away from all of this. But he knew he wouldn’t get within a foot of her before he was bombarded with spells. So he fought, on the side, his parents wished for him to even though it made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to be fighting for the other side, but family loyalty meant a lot to both the Malfoy's and the Black’s. He couldn’t turn his back on them, it wasn’t right. Even if his heart was screaming at him too. 

 

He watched as the Dark Lord fell, he couldn’t believe his eyes. How had that Potter half-blood defeated him? It must have been thanks to helping from her… and possibly Weasley. He wanted to celebrate that the fighting was over, but his parents whisked him away. He couldn’t help looking back at her, maybe for the last time, she looked as beautiful as ever… if not more so. A tear fell from his eye as he saw her hands entwined with Weasley’s. His heart broke as he turned back and walked alongside his mother. 


	3. Actual Last Sight

The first night after the twins headed off to Hogwarts was hard on Hermione, even though this was the start of their seventh year. They were her babies and she worried about them regardless, doesn’t help when she remembered all the things that happened to her whilst she was at school. She knew Hogwarts wasn’t like that anymore, there was no threat of Voldemort and it never helped that her best friend was a magnet for trouble either. She looked through the kitchen doorway as she heard the front door close. A smile spread across her face at the sight of her husband. He still had the platinum blonde hair that he’d had when they were kids, that she now knew felt as soft as it looked. 

“Evening,” she said. She dusted her hands on her jeans and walked towards him. “How was work?” She asked as she enveloped him in a hug and breathed in the mint and lemon and magic scent that she’d never known anyone but Draco to have. 

“Busy,” he murmured into her hair. “I am on call, so I may have to go back out at some point. I’m sorry.” He pulled away and genuinely looked bad about it. Hermione didn’t blame him, it wasn’t his fault and she knew what being an Auror was like despite the fact she wasn’t one and had never wanted to be. “Did the twins get off alright?” He asked as he rested his hands on Hermione’s too slim hips. 

She nodded, turning around to head back into the kitchen, wanting to finish preparing their dinner and get it in the oven. So Draco had half a chance of eating something tonight. 

 

They managed to get through their dinner of cottage pie and peas before Draco was called back into work. There was something going off on the south coast, all Aurors were needed. Hermione kissed and hugged him before he apparated back to the office. 

“I love you,” she said into thin air, a moment too late.


End file.
